New teacher
by DoctorImStillWaiting
Summary: Mas is an 18 year old smart student who falls in love with her 21 year old teacher. Fax!
1. Chapter 1

The new teacher  
Chapter 1  
"Hey Max! Have you heard?" I hear Nudge yell. I turn away from my locker to my best friend.  
"What Nudge." I ask. She stops running and catches her breath.  
"There is going to be a new senior english teacher... He graduated early so he's like 21 and he's really hot like... Mum mum murph." I smile at the person attached to the hand covering Nudge's mouth.  
"Hi Gazzy." I say to the tall, blonde hair, blue eyed pyro. He smiles and looks to Nudge a kisses her softly on the mouth. I roll my eyes and turn back to my locker grabbing my text book for English then closing my locker. I turned back to Gazzy and Nudge discovering them in a full blown make out session. I turned around and went to my english class.

- I am a line breaker... I like Pi...

I walked into the class, I was the first one there... Only because I am normally in here 15 minutes before the bell rings. I look to the front of the class room and see a man standing there around the age of 21 with black semi shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He sees me and speaks.  
"Hi you must be one of my students, my Name is but outside of school you can call me Nick." I stare at him in shock.  
"Fang?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Last time:  
"Hi you must be one of my students, my Name is but outside of school you can call me Nick." I stare at him in shock.  
"Fang?"

He looked at me in wonder then grinned his famous grin.  
"Max? Oh Max it's so great to see you what has it been like 7 years." I nod my head.  
"Yep exactly 7 years."  
~7 years ago~  
"I'm gonna miss you Fang." My 11 year old self say to 14 year old Fang. He grins then hugs me.  
"When I get older i will come back here and come see you again okay." One single tear slips down my face. "But older is so far away... Do you mean seconds older... Minutes older... Years older." He smiles sadly at me.  
"Max I'll come back to you I promise." I grin up at my best friend/crush.  
"And I'll wait for you."  
~Now~  
Fang walks up to me and hugs me. I sniff in and he still smells like the same Fang.  
"So you kept your promise." I say to him slightly grinning. He looks down at me.  
"Yes I did." The bell rings interrupting our reunion. I smile sadly.  
"Met me at our spot after school." I nod and sit in a seat in the front of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Last time:  
The bell rings interrupting our reunion. I smile sadly.  
"Met me at our spot after school." I nod and sit in a seat in the front of the class.

I wait at our spot in the woods that Fang and i found together when we were younger. It was a cave big enough for two people, and it was very cosy. I see the outline if a man at the entrance of the cave.  
"Hi Max." He says in that silky smooth voice of his. It's been 7 years and I still have a crush on him.  
"Hi Fang." He smiles his famous smile. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes.  
"I never forgot about you." He says breaking the silence.  
"Yeah me neither I just never thought I would be able to see you again, and now I do get to see you, but it's weird since your my teacher, and you know the saying your teacher could be your best friend, but now its literal my teacher is my best friend from when i was 11. Oh and how's your brother I haven't seen him yet and I'm sure Ella (AN: ella is Max's other best friend) will be glad to see him. Ah man I'm rambling again I always do that when I'm..." 'Around a cute guy' I think the last part. He chuckles softly  
"When your nervous." He finishes. I blush and look away "yeah when Im nervous." I lie smoothly. He grabs my chin and looks me in the eye.  
"You are very beautiful Max." I look down.  
"Max I have always liked you." I look back up at him and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. I'm stunned for a second but I soon kiss back. His hands end up on my waist and mine in his soft black hair. After a couple minutes we separate.  
"That was... Wow." I say breathless.  
"Yes wow indeed, Max will you be my girlfriend?" He asks in a whisper.  
"Yes I do, But isn't this illegal Fang... A student-teacher relationship like this it could get you fired." He looks me in the eye.  
"I don't care Max, we can keep it a secret for now then we can go public when you graduate." I smile and kiss him softly on the lips.  
"Id like that."


End file.
